


Endlessly

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Love is in the air for the Earp-Haught family and nothing in the world can compare, Valentine's Day was a drag before but now it's not.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Kudos: 62





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> "Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me. But I will love you endlessly"- Endlessly by The Cab
> 
> Set in the same universe of the first fic of Wayhaught Week: Sunday Mornings
> 
> This is for day 6 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Valentine’s Day was always a chore for Waverly when she was with Champ, sure he’ll bring her flowers and chocolates but he did that every year, not knowing how to surprise her. Waverley was always jealous of Nicole, knowing she was married before, Nicole hinted what she and Shae would do every year for the day.

Waverly learned to accept the day and be able to look past her previous Valentine's Days, now with Nicole and their kids, she learned how to love the holiday. Hearing the door open, hearing whispers outside, Waverly smiled as she looked over to the bedroom door. Seeing pairs of little hands trying to open the door as Nicole walks in with a tray with breakfast on top.

“Hey, baby,” Nicole said as she walks closer to the bed, Waverly shifts so she is sitting up on the bed. Four pairs of feet come behind Nicole, each holding a rose, Nicole gently puts the tray on Waverly’s lap. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Nicole said as she leans in and kisses Waverly, their children ran towards the bed and jumps on it, carefully not to spill the tray.

“Mommy, mommy! Happy Valentine’s Day, I made you a card” Wendy said as she gave Waverly a hand-drawn card, pink with glitter on it. Her siblings soon follow suit, handing Waverly their gifts as well.

“Mommy, Wes and I made this at kindergarten!” Will said as he and Wes handed Waverly a clay structure. Nicole smiled at the group as she was holding Willow, setting her next to Waverly.

“Mommy, I made this for you. I didn’t even need help from momma!” Willow said as she gave Waverly a drawing she made. Tears start to form in Waverly’s eyes, as she looked at her wife and their children, she was in pure bliss. Looking over, Nicole was holding a small box, a grin on her face as she sits at the edge of the bed.

“Baby, I know you didn’t want anything special but I got you this” Nicole said as she handed Waverly the box. Inside was a pair of earrings that Waverly always wanted but either couldn’t afford or was never bought. 

“Honey, I…” before Waverly could say anything, Nicole shushed her, giving her a soft kiss before being interrupted by their kids. Pulling back, the pair smiled at each other and their kids. Waverly leaned over her nightstand and pulled a box out of the top drawer, handing it to Nicole, surprising the redhead.

“I know you didn’t want anything, but I wanted to give my best baby a gift,” Waverly said as Nicole opened the gift, inside there was a pair of white baby sock. Nicole looked up at Waverly in shock, tears started to form in her eyes. Their children all watched in shock, soon realizing there would be a fifth child.

“Baby, are you?”

“Five weeks in” Waverly replied as Nicole leans in and kisses her again.

“I can’t believe it, we’re gonna have another kid,” Nicole said, looking over at her kids who were happy to hear there is gonna be a new addition.

“Mommy, momma am I gonna be a big sister?” Willow asks as she moves to sit next to Waverly.

“Yes, you’re gonna be the best,” Waverly said as she started to her breakfast in bed, with some help from her kids. Nicole smiles from the edge of the bed, not wanting to change this for the world. When Waverly was done, Nicole grabbed the tray to put it in the kitchen. Waverly was kept warm by the snuggles from her kids.

When Nicole returned the group was in the same position when she left them, all giggling and smiling. Moving towards the bed, she motions to Wendy to move to allow her into the bed.

“Honey this is the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Waverly said, leaning over Wendy to be able to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “later I can give you gift part two.”

Nicole blushed at the statement, knowing exactly what her wife meant. Wendy giggled at Nicole, snuggling into both her parents. Wes and Will started to move towards Nicole, eventually landing on her lap, giving her a hug.

“Momma, momma,” the twins said, snuggling into her chest. Waverly smiled at the trio, even since the twins were born they were close to Nicole. Nicole started to tickle the twins, making them giggle. Never in a million years, Waverly would think she’ll be married to another woman with a family. 

She’ll always assume she’ll be with Champ, still bartending, stuck in the apartment in Shorty’s. Hearing her family giggle made her fill up with joy, seeing how Nicole interacted with their kids made her happier each day.

“Momma, momma stop that tickles!” Wes said as he tried to get out of Nicole’s grasp, Willow and Wendy giggle as they tackle Nicole. All four children landed on top of Nicole, laughing and smiling, Waverly was in bliss.

“Momma, you’re silly!” Wendy said as she tried to tickle Nicole. Waverly moves closer to start tickling Nicole as well, making Nicole and the kids all laugh.

“Oh no, I can’t believe you got Mommy on your side!” Nicole said as she tried to fight the five pairs of hands tickling her. Nothing can compare to this, there’s nothing else that could make Valentine's Day any more special for the small family. Everything is perfect.


End file.
